


Other Voices

by StupidBolts



Category: Transformers, Transformers RID
Genre: Bee has PTSD, Comforting, Fluff, Grim is a bunny rabbit at heart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBolts/pseuds/StupidBolts
Summary: “I was just thinking...” The larger mech pulled him closer, resting their helms against each other and smiling warmly. “Losing something like your voice has to be pretty scary. But if you got it back, it's gotta be really important to you.” Those large hands caressed his door wings again, affectionately rather than worriedly. “And if it's important to you, then it's important to me. Because I like everything about you, especially the things you like about yourself.”





	Other Voices

He could feel his door wings being pressed to the wall, but never being allowed to scrape against it. His feet were high off the ground, or so it felt, with large Dinobot hands holding him up. Bumblebee mumbled against Grimlock's mouth, somewhere between a shy murmur and an amused chuckle at the sloppy kisses being planted all over his face. Grimlock nuzzled and licked every part of Bumblebee's helm he could reach, very nearly purring as smaller servos kneaded at the back of his neck.

Bee chuckled as the big dope kissed his cheek and nuzzled his audial. He petted him encouragingly, though stayed spatially aware in case any of the others wandered round a corner.

Grimlock kissed down Bee's jaw line, making his parole officer hum softly. He grinned to himself proudly, embracing him a little closer. He pressed another kiss to Bumblebee's chin, then moved his mouth down to his throat, gently latching on to suck and lick. He felt Bee freeze and, taking that as a good sign, Grimlock dragged his glossa up the length of his partner's neck.

"Don't!" The Dinobot jumped, moving with the hands suddenly on his chest, pushing him away. He stared at his lover in confusion, quickly turning to concern at the mortified expression on his face.

"Sorry, sorry!," Grimlock yelped, cradling Bumblebee a little more desperately. "Did my teeth catch?" He tilted his head, trying to see any nicks in the smaller mech's neck cables, but Bee shook his head.

"N-not the th-throat," he stammered, panting and shaking ever so slightly. "Please, never the throat..." He had the grim and heavy look in his eye, almost like death was looming over him. Grimlock's brow furrowed worriedly, leaning closer to tap their helms together.

"'M sorry," he repeated, much softer this time. "I won't do it again..." Bee gulped, closing his optics and steadying himself, placing his servos on Grimlock's shoulders. A stable, grounding base. “Did... did I hurt you?” The Dinobot carefully stroked a yellow door wing, silently appreciating the wonderfully smooth paint under his claws. Bumblebee shook his head, closing his optics. Grimlock let a little relief seep into him, but didn't stop petting comfortingly at his partner. He stepped away from the wall, just holding Bee up and against his chest. His friend sighed, resting his helm on a broad shoulder.

“Sorry, didn't mean to spoil the mood...,” Bee muttered, shaking his head at himself. As if Grimlock would have meant him and his voice any harm.

“Nah, it's okay.” They cuddled there for a while, hidden among the tremendous wreckage in the aisles of the scrap yard. Bumblebee revelled in the gentle attention to his wings. He wasn't delicate by any means, but somehow, being treated as if he was by someone like Grimlock was charming. A bot that enjoyed smashing and fighting held him in his hands like fine glass, and that spoke volumes to him. “Y'know... I never really heard much about... you and your old team,” Grimlock spoke up suddenly, making Bee's wings flick in surprise. “Don't know why, just most info never really got to me somehow.”

“We liked to keep to ourselves. We saved Cybertron, that's all the public needed to know.”

Grimlock nodded, shifting Bee into a more upright position. He looked his partner in the optic. “Strongarm filled me in on some stuff... stories and things like that...” Bee glanced away, optic dimming.

“Live through your worst nightmare in war, and it becomes an inspirational hero story,” he muttered bitterly. “Everyone said what Optimus did was heroic and necessary. It was just painful to us.”

Grimlock kissed Bumblebee's helm. The yellow bot looked back up at the Dinobot staring at him, for once not looking in the slightest bit vacant. He was attentive, he was understanding. “She told me about your voice.”

Bumblebee closed his optics.

“I like it,” Grimlock said. “Your voice.”

“Thank you,” Bee whispered.

“I'm serious!” Grimlock nuzzled at his cheeks, and Bee couldn't help but let a tiny smile appear. “I really like the sound of your voice!” Bumblebee half opened his optics again, looking Grimlock in the eye. “I like the way you talk.”

“You're sweet.” He pressed a kiss to Grim's nasal ridge, earning an excited grin and a dopey giggle.

“And-- and, I like the things you say.”

“Thanks.”

“And I like how you hum and sing when you're working.”

“Thank you, Grimlock.”

“And I like the sounds you make when I'm kissing you.”

“Grimlock--”

“And the little noises you make when we--”

“Grimlock!” Bee's faceplates went bright red, staring at Grimlock in disbelief. “You were not about to say that out loud!” The Dinobot grinned.

“Well it's true,” he replied giddily. “You have a pretty voice!”

Bumblebee sighed, cheeks still red, then gave Grimlock a pointed scowl. “Is there a point to you telling me all this?”

“I was just thinking...” The larger mech pulled him closer, resting their helms against each other and smiling warmly. “Losing something like your voice has to be pretty scary. But if you got it back, it's gotta be really important to you.” Those large hands caressed his door wings again, affectionately rather than worriedly. “And if it's important to you, then it's important to me. Because I like everything about you, especially the things you like about yourself.” 

“I don't have many of those...” Bee went still, letting Grimlock cover his face with yet more kisses. After a moment, he smiled, lifting his servos up to gently grasp the Dinobot's helm. “So... I guess I'll let you do all the 'liking me' instead.” The larger mech beamed, and Bumblebee's optics went dimmer. “So... where were we?”


End file.
